Diario de una pirata
by lestelada
Summary: Elisabeth a empezado una vida nueva con la tripulación de la Perla Negra. Pero algo pasa con Jack y nada es como antes. Aunque todo puede cambiar con una buena tormenta por el medio. Review pliz! Eli
1. Chapter 1

** Quiero agradecer especialmente a: Maika-LunaRota, Irijb, princess-dreamer, JaneAddams, oOaiNyOo, LizBlack, Katita (para resumir), vaLe y Kazehime Kagura. Que con sus reviews de manerda directa o indirecta me han ayudado a seguir escribiendo. Ya os lo he dicho, pero gracias! **

**Si no me molesto a explicar mi versión de la tercera película, es decir como rescataron a Jack y como destruyeron el corazón de Davy Jones es porque hay magníficos fics sobre eso (yo misma estoy enganchada a ellos xD). Disfrútenlo. **

**Ah! Y la continuación del song fic está en marcha.**

**El diario de una pirata**

****

**_1.Una vida nueva_**

_Me llamó Elisabeth Swann, tengo 20 años y soy pirata._

_Ayer me embarqué en el Perla Negra, con el Capitán Jack, y su compañía de borrachos, malolientes y violentos chimpancés, quiero decir, de sus más fieles piratas. Con fieles me refiero a que AUN no se han amotinado (por lo visto, el hombre es tendencioso a que lo abandonen a su suerte)._

_Como iba diciendo... Ayer me despedí definitivamente de mi antigua vida de mortales corsés y de sirvientes por doquier. Hubo lagrimas, y lamentos, y bastantes advertencias/previsiones de una muerte segura en alta mar (entre otros martirios dolorosos e insufribles que me comentaron). Pero al ver mi determinación, mi padre solo pudo ceder y acatar mi decisión. Tuvo un ultimo detalle y me regaló este diario (en realidad debería ser una bitácora, pero el pobre hombre no tiene mucha cultura marítima). Por ultimo me hizo prometer que si nada malo sucediese, que volviese sin pensarlo. Lo abracé, y me marché, antes que mis lágrimas me traicionarán._

_Paseé por Port Royal, recordando viejos momentos, y sonriendo al comprobar que estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de niña, tantos libros, tantas noches en vela se volvían realidad. _

_El miedo se confundía con la emoción. _

_Temblaba._

_Pero en mi cara intentaba reflejar serenidad, no iba dar el gusto a quienes disfrutan de las desgracias ajenas, y no solo hablo de las viejas pellejas de Port Royal que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que criticar, sino a los que son ahora mis compañeros, que no habrán leído más que una etiqueta de botella de ron, pero que huelen el miedo a kilómetros._

_Llegué a las afueras de la ciudad, donde todo era vegetación y picos escarpados. Allí me encontré a la persona que había esquivado durante todo el viaje, desde que rescatamos a Jack Sparrow del Kraken hasta que vencimos definitivamente a Davy Jones._

_Will._

_Mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi prometido._

_Estaba de pie entre las palmeras, mirando el horizonte. Dudé si debía acercarme, pero una fuerza tiró de mi, no se merecía ese trato, él no. Me ubiqué a su lado observando en su misma dirección, el mar._

_-¿Cómo estas?-nada más acabar la pregunta, me obofetee mentalmente. ¿En que pensaba? Le estaba hablando como si nada hubiera pasado..._

_-Bien, supongo.-_

_Me quedé impactada, no me esperaba ese tono gélido, y el que no me mirase a la cara tampoco ayudaba._

_-Yo...-no sabía ni como empezar. Así que pensé que era mejor tirar por el derecho.-Mira Will, lo sient_o_ mucho. No pretendía hacerte daño...yo te quiero –ante esas palabras el exherrero se giró para verme-, de verdad, pocas cosas tengo tan claras como esta. Pero también sé que casarme contigo seria un error. Un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante mi, puedo hacer mis sueños realidad y ahora mismo no puedo...ni quiero...-las palabras me empezaban a fallar y la emoción embargaba mi voz- No puedo rechazar esta oportunidad que se me ofrece, porque no solo tiraría por la borda un futuro de libertad sino que negaría quien soy. ¿Comprendes?_

_Los segundos pasaron, y Will no decía nada. Parecía que el mundo se hubiera parado porque quería ver cuanto más era capaz de sufrir. Después de un largo suspiro contestó:_

_-¿De verdad que es solo eso? Vi como besabas a Jack.-Todo el aire de los pulmones se me había ido en un segundo. Mis temores ya eran una realidad.- ¿Acaso no es ese el motivo por el que te vas¿ Por que ÉL es mucho más excitante que yo, verdad?-Nunca había escuchado a Will hablar con tanta malicia._

_-No! Claro que no¿Acaso crees que una decisión como esta la tomo por un hombre? Siento si te decepcioné por lo de Jack. Pero te juro que no cambio un hombre por otro. Me entristece que pienses así. Pensaba que me conocías.- Me giré con toda la intención de irme, me sentía ofendida, humillada._

_-No. Espera. Lo siento. Quédate, por favor.-Me paré de golpe. Sus palabras eran sinceras.- No debería haberte dicho eso. Perdóname. No te lo mereces. Pero es que me dio mucho coraje verte en brazos de Jack._

_-No hay nada que perdonar. Ambos hemos cometido errores._

_Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, como si así pudiéramos perdonarnos todo el daño hecho, fue de manera inconsciente, lo sabíamos. Pero no por eso dejaba de sangrar la herida. Solo el tiempo y la brisa marina la cicatrizarían. _

_Will se acercó a mi, con la seguridad del hombre que se juega el todo por el todo en una carta. Me besó, con furia, con necesidad, buscando algo que yo no le podía ofrecer. Dejé que el mismo se diera cuenta del resultado. A los segundos se separó._

_-Los dos estamos atados al mar. Pero en caminos distintos. Espero que un día me sepas perdonar William Turner._

_Volteé, y me dirigí al puerto. Era hora de partir._

_Allí había un ambiente inmejorable .Risas, cantos, flores, ron. Los piratas abastecían la Perla Negra, estaban contentos, pocas veces podían amarrar su barco sin el temor a ser descubiertos y colgados. La gente estaba agradecida a la tripulación pues les había librado del terror de Lord Cuttler que cuando se apoderó del corazón de Davy Jones, empezó a sembrar el pánico ahí donde fuese. Por suerte todo había terminado, y mi padre como agradecimiento decidió hacer una excepción con esos corsarios._

_Todo esa fiesta contrastaba con mi corazón. No debía estar triste, pero lo estaba. Abandonaba tantas cosas...Mi padre, mis amigos, la seguridad de un futuro, Will... Mis negros pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonoro grito:_

_-Ya esta todo listo!Todos al abordaje!- Gritó el capitán._

_Los piratas entraron en el navío entre los vítores de la población de Port Royal, que los había acogido como hijos después de la gran aventura. La música sonaba y los buenos deseos se sucedían._

_Fui la ultima en entrar. Miré por ultima vez a mi ciudad, despidiéndome con la mirada de los míos. Al fondo de todo el gentío, vislumbre a Will, pude leer en sus labios una pregunta: "¿Amigos?" . La alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando le contesté:_

_-Siempreeeeeee!_

_Y así fue, como me fui de Port Royal. Viendo a Will sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y toda la gente, tanto dentro como fuera del barco, echándome una mirada inquisitoria._

_Esta claro que debo aprender a ser más discreta._

_Ya son las 7 de la mañana. Debo dejar de escribir. Tengo que empezar con mis tareas._

_ Elisabeth Swann, 20 de Abril del 1688._

Elisabeth cerró el diario y lo escondió detrás del compartimiento de la cerveza sin alcohol (N/A: xD), hacia tiempo que había comprobado que era el mejor escondite en un barco. Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la cubierta. Tenia la sensación que hoy seria un gran día.

-Buenos días Ojochungo! Buenos días Ralphy! Que tal se encuentran?

Los dos aludidos, enarcaron la ceja. No estaban acostumbrados a tanta amabilidad. Eran piratas. Ni ellos mismos se trataban con respeto.

-Errrrrrrrr...bien...Señorita Swann.- contestó el pirata que tenía un ojo de vidrio (por fin había conseguido uno!). Con ese hombre había hecho un gran progreso, antes la intentaba matar/raptar y ahora discutían sobre libros. No estaba mal para empezar.

-Jajajaja. No hacen falta tantos formalismos, llamadme Elizabeth, Liz o Eli si lo preferís. Que toca hacer hoy?

-Descabezar a los peces y quitarles la tripa, Eli.- La frase en si era amable, pero se notaba un destelló de ira. El tan conocido "Ralphael el chupasangre" había pasado a ser Ralphy en unos segundos, y con los años venideros supo que nadie más se acordaría su antiguo y temido nombre.

-Vaya...y eso como se hace?-preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa, había dudado en si mantenerla pues sabia que era uno de los peores trabajos, y no era casualidad que le hubiera tocado a ella. Que fuera "amiga" de los altos mandos (Jack y Bigg) no ayudaba a que la respetarán, debía ganarse ese derecho por si misma. Así que bajo a la cocina con valentía. Unos tristes peces no la iban echar para atrás.

Pero Elisabeth no estaba preparada para eso. Las arcadas no tardaron en hacer aparición cuando vio como el barbudo cocinero de un golpe seco cortaba la sien del pez y arrancaba las tripas con sus propias manos. Buena parte de la ropa y de su cuerpo se encontraban bañados en sangre. El hombre de unos 50 años se encontraba tan concentrado en su "labor" que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Hola?- dijo desde lejos, no se atrevía a acercarse.

-¿Eres mi nuevo ayudante?-Interpretó su cara de pavor como un "si"- Bien, pues haz lo que yo, mientras iré pelando las patatas.

Liz le echó una mirada interrogante, pero el cocinero no se dio por aludido. Respiró profundo, y se sentó. No debería haber hecho eso, sus fosas nasales se habían llenado de todo el hedor de la cocina, y empezaba a sentirse mareada.

-¡Vamos grumete¡No tenemos todo el día!

-¿No tendrá unos guantes?- le imploró Liz.

Silencio.

Era evidente que no. Apuntó mentalmente que debía comentar ese detalle con Jack.

-Yo de ti iría empezando, a no ser que quieras que los otros piensen que estás aquí por compartir cama con el Capitán.

Liz quedó horrorizada, pero si solo le había dado en un beso en su vida! Esos hombres estaban más quemados que el palo de un churrero. Esta claro que la vida de un pirata no era nada fácil. Sobretodo si es mujer. Reunió todo su orgullo y empezó a descabezar el pescado poniendo a cada pececito la cara de uno de sus "camaradas".

Cuatro horas después, pudo salir a cubierta. Al final no estuvo tan mal, Héctor era un hombre curioso. Al principio la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero Liz consiguió que le acabará explicando su vida (el hombre era hablador, pero no tenia quien lo escuchase por tanto aprovecho su oportunidad ): había embarcado en más de 20 navíos, algunos con Jack, y tenia una hija en Singapur, que curiosamente le recordaba a Liz. Quizá fue por esa razón que desde ese día la tuvo bajo su protección. Entre ellos se creó una relación de confianza y de esa forma pudo acceder al resto de la compañía.

Al principio estos la miraban con recelo, Gibbs no era el único supersticioso en la Perla. Además la veían como la típica riquilla con ganas de divertirse haciéndose la rebelde, y por eso, a la mínima que podían, le daban los peores trabajos y se reían de su torpeza. Lo pasó muy mal, muchas veces se sintió sola, y con el correr de los días llegó a plantearse irse.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Jack no le hacia ni caso, él estaba arriba, al timón, dirigiendo y mandando a la tripulación, y ella estaba abajo, sola, limpiando o haciendo tareas igual de frustrantes. Ella no podía evitar echarle miradas furtivas, pero él ni siquiera la percibía. Supuso que era una venganza por haberlo abandonado. Se resignó, y aceptó su decisión en silencio. En el fondo creía merecérselo.

Por otro lado, el tiempo siguió su curso, y los marineros se acostumbraron a la presencia de la chica. Poco a poco la aceptaron, y le enseñaron el verdadero oficio de un lobo de mar . ¡Llegó un punto que hasta se reía con ellos! Participaba en las timbas, las apuestas, las anécdotas verdes incluso en una que otra borrachera. Ya no la veían como una mujer, sino como un igual.

Todo era perfecto, menos por una cosa, mejor dicho, por una persona.

Jack Sparrow.

Los días pasaban, y evidentemente, se encontraban, pero o se ignoraban o Jack le daba alguna orden con cierta indiferencia. Cada vez que esto pasaba, Liz sentía que otro puñal se le clavaba en el alma. Nunca le había importado al Capitán, el beso no significó nada para él. No se había marchado de Port Royal por él, pero con el pasar de las semanas se reconoció a si misma que deseaba algo, no sabía exactamente que, pero quería que Jack le tirará piropos y se preocupará por ella. Como antes.

No se esperaba que todo cambiase en una noche.

**-Continuarà-**

**Yo misma estoy frustrada. Pero toda historia (buena o mala) merece su introducción, y este capitulo lo dedico a eso... Aunque sé que dejo algún interrogante abierto, lo intentaré contestar en capítulos posteriores. No obstante vuestra opiniones me servirían de ayuda . , de verdad.**

**Muchos besos! Y dejen review, plizzz!**

**P.D: Intentaré subir rápido el siguiente chap. No me gusta dejar así la historia : P (sus reviews me darán fuerzas!)**


	2. Tempestad

**Muy importante: el nombre de Ojochungo es de la gran Asaltacunas.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer el apoyo recibido que es tan importante para mi: oOaiNyOo (gracias por tus reviews nocturnos xD), Kazehime kagura (gracias, tu y yo tenemos sentimientos parejos xD), vaLe (sabes que te adoro, no? cada review tuyo es una sonrisa mía) e Irijib (no me des las gracias reina, soy yo la que agradece aquí).**

**Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen al sr.Disney o cubito de hielo para los amigos.**

**Aquí ya hay un Jack/Liz, así que ya podéis bajar las armas, chicas.**

**2. La tempestad**

_Querido diario:_

_Hace 1 mes que embarqué en la nueva Perla Negra (que muy amablemente nos "regaló" el recién comodoro). He sentido muchas emociones aquí: soledad, tristeza, diversión, felicidad y sobretodo libertad. Pero jamás palpé el miedo que estamos viviendo; esta en el aire, debajo de cada pedazo de madera de la nave y también esta dentro de la gente. Nadie dice nada, pero todos están en alerta._

_Navegamos en la oscuridad más absoluta, parece como si una manta negra nos abrazará asfixiantemente. _

_He escuchado al señor Gibbs comentar que parecía que estuviéramos en el ojo del huracán, al principio todo es tranquilidad, hasta que la destrucción más terrible se abre paso._

_Las pocas palabras que he intercambiado hoy trataban sobre nuestro rumbo. Navegamos hacía la isla de Mattsawa, dónde se dice, que la savia de una planta que vive dentro del volcán, puede convertir las piedras en oro. ¿Una locura, verdad? Echa a nuestra medida._

_Pero si seguimos así, dudo que lleguemos a ninguna parte._

_Cada vez, el barco se mueve más y con más furia. La lluvia no cesa._

_Escucho gritos._

_Voy arriba a ver que sucede._

_Elisabeth Swann, 20 Junio del _

Y lo que vio fue un panorama desolador. El mar era negro, como un telón siniestro que presagiaba lo peor. Llovía con abundancia. Las olas se estaba levantando con la fuerza de mil demonios. Los hombres empezaban a amarrar con fuerza los botes (por si acaso), pero lo hacían casi a tientas, ya que no estaba la luna para iluminarles, y pocas luces estaban sobreviviendo al temporal.

Por culpa de eso, había una desorganización tremenda. Jack gritaba a los marineros desde el timón mientras intentaba mantener un rumbo, cosa que parecía imposible ante ese vendaval; Gibbs lo hacía desde abajo, pero el ruido de la tormenta estaba ensordeciendo a la tripulación. No se podía escuchar más que lo que decía el de al lado.

Las olas cada vez subían más alto, y llenaba toda la cubierta de agua. Llegando a arrastrar algún marinero desprevenido. No obstante, todos los corsarios hicieron piña, si uno necesitaba ayuda, el otro se la brindaba, y no dejaban que nadie corriera un peligro más que los demás. En otra situación podrían matarse a tiros, pero ahora, si alguien fallaba, significaba el fin de la Perla y de todos los que están dentro.

Liz se encontraba con Héctor tensando las cuerdas, para que como mínimo parte de la nave se quedara pegada a la otra parte.

-¡Esto es la ira de dios!-gritó el hombre. Nunca en su húmeda vida había visto un cuadro tan grotesco.

Y tenia razón, cada minuto que pasaba era un infierno.

Un infierno que parecía no tener fin.

Entre ese caos, se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso. Las velas se estaban enredando, y cada vez iba a peor. Tom "manos largas" era el que estaba arriba, sus 24 primaveras le promocionaron para obtener el puesto de vigía (la juventud no abundaba entre los piratas), era el más ágil y más rápido. Pero ahora de nada servían esas cualidades, un paso en falso y caía mortalmente. Liz pudo ver que no podía arreglar ese embrollo él solo, así que trepó por el palo mayor (todas las redes se habían roto), parando, deshaciendo nudos, remendando los rotos y continuando para arriba. Hasta que se topó con los ojos de Tom.

En otro momento la hubiera mirado mal, ya que su apodo lo había ganado por todas la mujeres seducidas y le molestó enormemente que Liz no fuera una de ellas. Era uno de sus principales enemigos en la embarcación. Pero en ese momento no importaba, si acaso ya lo discutirían en la otra vida. Con un par de las ideas de la muchacha, consiguieron poner buena parte de las velas a salvo. Justo en el instante que ataban la ultima, Tom cayó al vacío, Liz lo cogió a tiempo, pero este pesaba demasiado y con el agua le estaba resbalando. Gracias al pie que le quedaba libre, Liz consiguió tirar una cuerda al chico, con lo cual pudo subir otra vez. Segundos después de suceder esto la tormenta cesó. Las aguas volvían a su cauce, y el diluvio que los cegaba paró de golpe. Aunque las oscuras nubes persistían, era de día. Solo Dios sabía cuantas horas habían luchado contra el mar.

Después de haber normalizado la respiración, Liz bajó con rapidez. En cubierta reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban comprobando si realmente estaban vivos. El final de la tempestad más parecía una broma del demonio que otra cosa.

-Y díganme, caballeros. ¿Todos las noches son así de divertidas?- comentó Liz, con media sonrisa.

Los piratas se la quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que Héctor le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y con una sonora carcajada le dijó:

- ¡La niña ya se ha estrenado¡Ahora si es una pirata con todas de la ley! Ya chulea como nosotros!

Todos empezaron a reír, poco a poco el estrés iba dejando sus cuerpos, para que la paz y el cansancio se instalarán a sus anchas.

- ¡Venga perros sarnosos! Hagamos el recuento de los daños, y nos vamos a descansar de una puñetera vez.- gritó Gibbs.

- Será mejor empezar con lo que no tiene daños, acabaremos antes.-rectificó Jack, viendo como había quedado la Perla Negra o la bañera flotante según se mirara.

Después de intentar arreglar los desperfectos, todos se fueron a dormir. El océano estaba muy tranquilo, y no soplaba ni una brizna de viento, de tal manera que el capitán decidió que la tripulación descansará unas horas, de nada servía navegar en estos momentos.

Antes de acostarse Tom, quiso charlar con Elisabeth.

-Oye, mira, que quería decirte...que bueno...que,que...

-De nada -le contestó Liz.

Tom se lo agradeció en silencio y se fue. Dejándola en cubierta junto a la otra persona que se quedaría haciendo guardia con ella. Cuando la chica se giró, le cayó el alma a los pies, su mala suerte parecía no tener fin. Tenía de compañero de vigía a ni más ni menos, que el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

No sabía a donde mirar, de manera que se puso a trabajar, así se distraería.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jack con una mueca divertida.

-Estoy juntando todos los cachos de madera que hay desparramados por aquí-dijo un tanto sorprendida por su cambio de actitud.

-No vale, la pena, ya lo harán los otros. Tu y yo podemos hacer cosas más interesantes.

Liz solo atinó a levantar una ceja. No entendía a eso hombre, y a este paso, nunca lo haría. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para interpretar lo que había intentado decir, pero el único resultado era un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Lo mejor era ser directa.

-¿A que juegas Jack¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Vamos linda, no te sorprendas. Sabías que yo me quedaría vigilando. Y la verdad es que has acertado. Estamos los dos, solos, mojados...-le comentó recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada .

En ese instante, se dio cuenta de cómo iba, toda la ropa que normalmente le quedaba ancha, ahora estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Marcando con inocente sensualidad todo su cuerpo. Enrojeció al segundo y se giró para que no viera la viera más. Se preguntaba como escapar de ahí, hasta que unas manos la tomaron por la cintura, y la hicieron voltear otra vez.

-No me tengas miedo, cariño. Llevo un mes aguantando y ya no

puedo más. Sé que sigues amando a Will, te vi con él, vi como lo

besabas. Pero tenerte aquí al lado, y no poder hacer nada es una tortura. De las peores que nunca he sufrido.

- Te contradices Capitán- le estaba costando mucho mantener esa pose serena, sobretodo sintiendo sus manos encima de ella, y sospechaba por su sonrisa confiada, que él lo sabía- ¿Amo a Will, no¿Entonces que hago yo preparando citas fantasmas contigo?

-Las mujeres sois complicadas.-solucionó él con naturalidad.

-Ah no! No empecemos. Te voy a dejar las cosas claras, capitán – su vena feminista empezó a palpitar.- Porque esto ya lo he vivido. Aunque no es de tu interés, yo quiero a Will como un buen amigo, nada más. Ya lo aclaramos, y lo del beso...fue...para comprobarlo. Y lo siento, señor mío, pero no sabía que tu estarías aquí, así que no te hagas ilusiones, aunque eso tampoco lo entiendo. Un día me ignoras y al otro me dices todo esto. ¡Si estás enfadado se consecuente con ello!

Jack entrecerró los ojos, intentando procesar toda la información.

-Y dices, que te has enfadado con Will?

-Arggg!- Liz rodó los ojos y le explicó otra vez (con un esquema al lado).

-Ah valeeeeee! A ver empezado por ahí, mujer.-sentenció Jack- ¿Porque debería estar enfadado contigo?

-Te abandoné¿recuerdas?- lo dijo con un hilo de voz y bajando la cabeza, aun se sentía avergonzada.

-Si, recuerdo que me sentí orgulloso de ti.- Liz volvió a mirarlo, extrañada- fue la mejor demostración de tu alma pirata. Además gracias a eso la gente piensa que soy buena persona, de gran valor y todas esas cosas. No lo hiciste nada mal. ¿Pero quieres saber lo que tengo marcado a fuego?

- ¿Qué?- la chica ya no podía estar más sorprendida o eso creía ella.

-Las artes que empleaste para conseguir lo que querías...- A Jack se le estaba dibujando una traviesa sonrisa.- ¿No deseas nada más? Oro? Perlas quizás? El puesto de Gibbs? Puedo tirar lo por la borda si quieres.

Elisabeth cerró los ojos. Dios, Jack volvía a las andadas. Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

-Oh Jack...

-Cuanto te amo, y te adoro. Vamos a ponernos a hacer hijos aquí mismo.-terminó él imitándola con manierismos de muchacha enamorada.

Elisabeth se le marcó la vena en la sien. Volvía a ser el mismo. No había duda. Con todas sus cualidades y sus defectos.

-Olvídate de mí, Jack.- Liz volvió al trabajo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, estaba feliz.

-De tu cuerpo también?- Comentó Jack perversamente.

-Ah! –lo había olvidado completamente- ¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa?

-Clarooo, esta en mi camarote. Te acompaño.

Jack se estaba dirigiendo hacia su camarote con alegres saltitos, cuando ella lo paró.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí. Quiero decir, que los chicos me respeten y me tomen en cuenta. ¿Sabes que pensaban que me habías aceptado en tu barco porque se supone que me acostaba contigo?

-¡No me digas! Como yo no soy de aquí, no me entero de esas...¬¬

-Lo sabías?

- Evidentemente, princesa. ¿Porque crees que he estado alejado de ti?

-¿No lo hacías por respeto a Will, porque supuestamente lo amaba?

Jack se la quedó mirando con cara de inocente.

-Vale. No hace falta que digas nada, me doy por contestada.-Suspiró- En fin, voy a cambiarme.-La sonrisa de Jack volvió.­- Y no, no hace falta que me sigas...

Cuando los dos estuvieron cambiados. Se pusieron a hablar, querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Liz le comentó emocionada sus progresos con la tripulación y sus pequeños logros en materia de la piratería: sabia hacer nudos, luchaba mejor con la espada... Jack la escuchaba feliz, hacia tiempo que no esta con una mujer de esta forma, charlando, riendo, sin otro objetivo que disfrutar de la compañía mutua y sin seducciones por el medio. En el fondo lo encontró bonito.

Las horas pasaron, y la tripulación volvió a sus puestos. O lo que quedaba de ellos. Jack y Liz se separaron como si nada hubiera pasado, y cada uno fue por su lado. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocería, pero ese día había sido el mejor de los pasados meses.

-Capitán¿Cual es nuestro rumbo?- preguntó el pequeño Jim (N/A: el enanito que no sé como se llama).

-Nos dirigimos a Tortuga, a aderezar el barco y a tomar...provisiones.

A más de uno se le iluminó la cara al saber su dirección, podrían acatar los ordenes del capitán y con su tiempo libre podrían "divertirse".

"Divertirse" en esa tierra, tenía un sentido mucho más amplio que cualquier lugar del mundo. El desenfreno era su embajador. La mayoría de hombres que no tenían ni moral ni modales se sentían como en casa, y los otros, pues también, al fin y al cabo eran hombres. Pocos se resistían a rechazar la dulce y persistente fragancia de Tortuga (como una vez la definió Jack).

Liz sabía que el alcohol corría como el agua (realmente dudaba de la existencia de esta), y el sexo y la violencia eran sus platos fuertes. No obstante, nunca había estado más de unas horas, y su mente no llegaba alcanzar las consecuencias de su estadía. No solo por ella, sino por un hombre que llevaba la barba atada en trencitas.

**-Continuarà-**

**Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Espero que les haya gustado .**

**Por favor, clicat el GO de reviews, me servirá de inspiración ya que no sé porque pero la estoy perdiendo (bueno si lo sé, malditos estudios ¬¬). **

**Muchos besos a todos los que se molestan en leer! Ah! Y a los que dejan review les enviaré un clon de Jack Sparrow para que les de un buen masaje con esencias de ron. Prometido!**

**Avance del próximo capitulo: "Prostitutas vs Marineras"(el titulo), el pasado seductor de Jack hará acto de presencia. ¿Como se lo tomará Liz? Ahhh...**


End file.
